Demon War
by damon's lass
Summary: the ususal heaven versus hell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own AS. If I did, Lucifer would be my personal slave….

**Stage One: Lucifer's Will**

"Sir? Naomi has returned."

Nodding assent to the soldier, Tomo tiredly shoved his shirt dark hair off his sweat-sticky forehead and threw himself into the one chair in his office. More aptly known as the torture chamber, his office was where every plan was suggested, outlined, and then placed into motion. It was also, unfortunately, where he tended to scream himself hoarse at unwanted incompetence.

"Sir?"

"Come in," Tomo said, taking a moment, as always, to admire the girl's fiery hair and slim, delectable figure.

Drawing his eyes away from her dusty, yet enhancing black uniform, he questioned, "Well? What do you have for me?"

"Lucifer is indeed planning an attack."

"I am aware of that."

Naomi continued to look straight ahead in spite of Tomo fiddling with a pencil.

"Did you go all the way over there just for that?"

"Sir…"

"You can tell me. I take bad news very well."

Still Naomi hesitated.

"Have it your way, then." A crackling sound suddenly filled the room, and Tomo's long fingered hands snatched the receiver sitting on his desk.

"Boss."

"Failure…" a voice croaked.

"Ramsey, tune your station, over."

"Failure to apprehend one of the demon clans," reported the man.

"Which one?"

"The Dark Warrior. Lucifer somehow warned them, and they know we've been spying."

"They're demons. They can sense human at a distance of three miles. Of course they know. Over."

"Is Naomi back?"

"Yep. Ramsey, start saying 'over' so I know you're finished. Over."

"Yes sir. Over and out."

"Roger that." Tomo carelessly tossed the black box back on the chipped desk. "You were saying?"

"Sir, Lucifer has persuaded the Alliance to join him."

"The dragons? I've been expecting that. What else?"

"Also… the Celestials have decided that he has a point. Heaven, Hell, and Earth's dragons are all against us."

"Come again?"

"Heaven is allianced with Lucifer, sir."

"WHAT!?!" Tomo shouted. "SMIKE!! _SMIKE!!!_"

The soldier who had informed Tomo of Naomi's arrival reappeared in the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Send a messenger to Carter in Akira. Tell him the queen has been taken." A grim but determined smile spread itself across Tomo's angular features. "Tell him to prepare for war."

So? Did I do okay? I should let you know that I like weird names…

**Lucifer:** too late….

Aww, shaddup. **whacks him with a book** Anyway, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Stage Two 

A malicious smirk adhered itself to Lucifer's full lips as Airi, an angel of air, showed him Naomi's return, Tomo's orders, and the messenger by way of a softball-sized crystal globe. He gave a curt nod to the angel, and her hands closed into fists, the picture rapidly disappearing.

"Bring Alexial and my brother to me," he commanded, and Airi complied.

While Alexial was ruler supreme of the Celestials, she had also committed several evil deeds, leaving her in favor of the king of Hell. 

Mikael…well, that was another story. Born to the demon Rika a few thousand years ago, he nonchalantly claimed his title as Lucifer's twin; however, the two were nothing alike. Where Lucifer was cold and calculation, Mikael was indifferent, creative, and thoughtful.

In an unusual twist of fate, Mikael was kidnapped by Sayoryn—the leader of Heaven at that time—as a ransom threat against his brother. Surprising everyone (including himself), Mikael developed a talent for fire, causing him to be the first Archangel of Fire in nearly forty thousand years.

"You rang?" Alexial commented dryly from the other side of the room. Navy blue arches and hastily painted demons danced across the equally dark, lifeless walls.

He rose from his chair, gesturing for them to sit. Alexial easily sank down into the lush blue velvet armchair, but Mikael eyed it and his brother suspiciously.

"Well, you can't say they're stupid," Lucifer said, as if they had been discussing the matter for quite some time.

"The message was passed?" Alexial asked, trying not to stare at Lucifer's chair. It was painstakingly and creatively constructed of skulls.

"Exactly how we predicted. However, that bastard sent a messenger to Akira."

"Told you," Mikael muttered, smoothly crossing his legs Indian style underneath him.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Quite."

"Any other installments?" Alexial asked excitedly.

"A few. Silene is currently spying on Tomo. Such a clever girl. Imagine, who'd've thought Tomo'd fall for a prostitute?" He paused. "But then, he still hasn't figured out who had betrayed him."

"Told you…" Mikael mumbled.

"He _does_ know of the Alliance joining us, thought. I suppose I have to give him _some _credit."

"Told you."

Lucifer quietly held his rage in chick as he reached up to stop his left eye from twitching.

"He is so stupid, thought, to think that I would let his runner go unharmed. Diego is on his way as I speak."

"Told you."

_Twitch, twitch, twitch._ "It seems we overestimated Tomo."

"Told you."

_Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch._ "Not surprising, considering all his superiors were quite clever. No, Tomo just takes the fun out of it."

"Told you."

_Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch—_

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!!" Lucifer roared, shoving the two towards the door.

"But the meeting—." Alexial began timidly.

"MEETING OVER!" Visibly relaxing as he slammed the door, he sighed. Settling comfortablely in his chair, he leaned his head back, breathing deeply.

_Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch—_

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So, what do ya think?…I was anxious to get the first chapter up….so review, or there won't be another chapter!!!!!!

And if you flame me…. YOU WILL DIE!! Luci will kill you! Get 'em, Luci!

**Lucifer:** ; ummm….


End file.
